Of Things Created
by Funny Bunny
Summary: When Yami is kidnapped by scientist of a rival company to Kaiba Corp. Yugi is pulled into depression, until Yami arrives on his doorstep, only a little different. I do not own YGO!
1. Chapter 1

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 3

As sudden realization came over Yugi, he carefully picked up the basket and smiling for the first time in about a year, he brought it inside. Carefully, he sat it down on the couch, and felt whatever was inside stirring around a little bit. Soon, it poked it's head out, and looked up into Yugi's eyes. Yugi looked at Yami shocked, for he started to notice the short- redish, brownish fur covering him, the large, pointed ears, and the short snout with a small, black, animal like nose at it's end. Yami's now two, large, innocent eyes stared at Yugi with amazement. Yami slowly stumbled out of the basket, wobbling on all four animal built legs. His hands still had five fingers, only all with claws, but his cat like feet had only three also clawed toes and one extra claw on one other part of his foot. Yugi noticed the long, thick tale, with spikes at it's tip, and gently very gently reached a hand out to Yami. "Yami?", Yugi asked, "It's me, Yugi, do you remember me?", 

At first, he backed off, allowing a glimpse of the few spikes on his back, which rose slightly at the touch. Then after Yami sniffed Yugi's hand, he crawled carefully to Yugi, before making a few growling noises. Yugi sat down, and looked at Yami, who jumped, struggling a bit with the couch, and curled up happily purring as Yugi stroked his hair. "Yami, say something, Yami... Say my name at least say who you are.", Yugi pleaded with him.

Yami looked up sadly at Yugi, before opening his mouth, "Yu- Yu- Yu....", he struggled to get the word out, before whimpering, tears forming in his eyes.

"It's okay, you tried, that's all that matters, at least.... At least I know you're safe.", Yugi told him, gently stroking Yami's back, feeling the softness of his fur, "Let's go get you something to eat.", 

.....

Yugi looked at Yami's open mouth as he yawned, inside where rows of sharp, pointy teeth, a carnivore. Yami needed meat, uncooked, or so Yugi guessed, he searched for something to test this with..... Hamburger seemed the best source of meat that Grandpa wouldn't notice being missing. So, Yugi unwrapped the soft hamburger, and stuck a little inside of a bowl, placing it down to the floor. Yami quickly devoured the bit of food, and stared hungry at the larger piece Yugi held. "Okay, okay.", Yugi said, placing the rest inside a bigger bowl, "There you go.", 

Yami bit at the meat, noisily, and quickly eating it, like it would be taken away. Yami hissed, as Yugi tried to do so once, and Yugi didn't try again. As Yami finished, he sat licking his fur, and face clean, before going over to Yugi, who picked him up. "Yuuuug- Yuug.", he kept trying to say.

"I know, I know, it's hard for you to get words to form isn't it?", Yugi sighed.

Yami nodded slowly, his ears bent back, as Yugi took him to lay in his bedroom. "You just get some sleep, okay?", Yugi asked.

Yami nodded, curling into a ball, Yugi sighed and just left him there to rest.

.....

Meanwhile, the scientist dragged in his newest case, a nice, strong one, this spirit. Of course, the lighter half really never noticed he was gone as the thugs took him away. "Serves you right, treating someone like that, doesn't it now?", the man asked, "Lock him up, and give him something torturous to watch, a demonstration on how we treated our last guest? Shall we?", 

He was thrown into a prison, with bars that shocked him enough to where he couldn't touch them. So, Bakura sat down, and looked up at the screen, and was shocked to see the Pharaoh standing with his arms locked into a cross position, and then, electric current flooded his body. Yami screamed in agony from it, lighting, the exact thing that could weaken a spirit enough to kill them. Yami Bakura watched as they did other torturous things to Yami, and then, the shots where given. Slowly, in torturous pain, Yami was changed, and within a few hours according to the tape was just an egg. That scientist from earlier took it out of the prison cell, and stuck it to incubate, the tape switched dates then, it changed to be just about a year later. The egg was still there, only, Yami Bakura noticed the crack that had formed on the top, and soon, the little nose that poked at it, making little noises, and huffing. Soon, he noticed the struggle for Yami, and began to fear that the former Pharaoh hadn't survived it. He heard the voices speaking, especially the one about if he lived, he'd go back to Yugi. Then, Bakura watched for hours, as first the nose, then the snout, eyes, and finally, whole head appeared. "Come on.... You have to survive..... Come on....", Bakura said, under his breath.

One clawed hand, then two, and the egg toppled, cracking most of the side, and Yami crawled free, and cried in his little high pitched whimpers for food, as most infants would. Yami Bakura felt his breath release with relief, just as the scientist came back with a vile, and struck it into Yami Bakura's arm. "There is no hope for escape, your friend there died trying.", he chuckled.

Yami Bakura took the pain full force as it surged up his spine, and entire being, there was hope, if one, little runt like being can hatch through his too thick eggshell. Then, Bakura could escape from this hell- hole. 

****

End Chapter: Since it's ten thirty eight PM on a school night, I want to go nighty nite right now! Sorry, but, I did do a lot of narriation, I hate narrating, it's so boring.....


	2. Chapter 2

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 1

Yugi, and Yami where both happily walking home from a great day of fun downtown with Joey. All three had gone to the brand new amusement park (Mainly because Yami had never seen one before.) for it's grand opening. Now, it was late in the evening and the two were happily heading back to the game shop, talking as they walked.

However, the at the corner of the next street, both of them ran into a group of what looked like a gang. However, a man with a white lab-coat came out from behind the bunch. "We've been waiting for you two to show up.", he sneered.

"What do you want?", Yami asked.

"You, my dear spiritual friend.", the man gestured towards Yami.

"Yami, don't.", Yugi whispered to him.

"What could you ever want me for, if I'm dead anyway?", Yami asked.

"Oh, a few reasons. Of course, if you don't want to come....", the man shrugged.

"Yami!", Yugi screamed being pulled away from Yami.

"He can always take your place.", the man finished.

"Let me go! Yami! Don't!", Yugi yelled at him desperately.

"Fine, I'll go with you, but, you have to let Yugi go.", Yami reasoned.

"NO! YAMI!", Yugi screamed.

Yugi was released, and Yami was taken by the two thugs instead. Yami chuckled, "Now, I shall go into my soul room." 

That's when he was electrified, Yami screamed in pain, and Yugi yelled at them. "A special type of electricity harmful to you spirits.", the man explained, "So, don't try to escape, now, Pharaoh."

With that, the group of men started to retreat, taking Yami with them. Yugi kept yelling for help, for anyone to help him, he ran after the group, however, upon turning the corner, he found no one there. Yugi felt his knees go out from under himself. Yugi started to run, not for home, but for Kaiba's place, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

****

End Chapter: Sorry, I needed a good attention grabber for the first chapter, that means, cliff hanger. Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 2

As Yugi ran for Seto's he went over how many ways he could have prevented this. Yami was kidnapped and unable to escape, and it was all his fault. He soon found himself on Seto Kaiba's doorstep in the pouring rain. He reached, quivering, for the doorbell. However, the door opened just as he did so, and Kaiba stood, looking down at him. "_They took him, Kaiba, they took Yami away!_", Yugi cried.

He felt the warmth of Seto's body envelope himself in it's broad chest, and large arms. "I didn't do anything, Seto. I couldn't, but I should have tried....", Yugi sobbed.

Seto stroked his hair gently, "Don't worry, Yami can survive anything, Yugi.", a pause, "There's nothing you could have done if it would have gotten you caught, then what position would Yami be in?",

"You're right, I shouldn't blame myself, but Yami....", Yugi admitted, sniffling a bit.

"Now, describe to me these men.", Seto suggested.

So, Yugi spent the rest of the night describing the men, and how they'd tricked Yami into leaving with them. 

.....

"What do you want me for?", Yami asked, "You know spirits are not of much use.",

"Ah, but with this, you become of use to us, my friend.", the man held up a reddish liquid in a needle, "This will hurt.",

With that the man plunged the needle into Yami's arm, and instantly, he felt as though on fire. Yami screamed, before they let him drop to the floor where he writhed with agony. 

.....

By morning Yami's screams of pain could not be heard, and the Scientist held up the finished product. "We'll just monitor it, video tape it too, if this thing isn't right, we'll try again.", he instructed.

.....

Yugi woke suddenly later that night, as he felt the slight ebb of pain lace his entire being. He knew suddenly that something was happening to Yami. He could feel it, Yami was still alive somewhere. Yugi tried to contact Yami, only to get a quick flash of a strange place, and the man that had taken him from Yugi. Then all went black.

Yugi got up, and went downstairs, a little shaken, Yami was in pain and Yugi couldn't help him. He sat down at the table, and then pounded his fist onto the table. "Nonononononononononono. This _can't_ happen.....", Yugi cried pitifully once again, "Oh, Yami....",

.....

It had now been a few months since the egg had been made, and now it was hatching. As A little nose poked from the one crack, and huffed a bit. "It's having too much trouble hatching, if it does hatch, send it back to where it came from.", he waved his hand. 

The other man nodded, before turning from the egg, not caring if it hatched or not, really. However, the next time he glanced at it, it had hatched. Just another job to do, oh, well.

.....

Yugi opened the door with his now usual straight, blank expression, and stepped out onto the porch, only to find a basket there, he jumped back, startled. The blankets covered up what was inside the basket. However, there was no mistaking that feeling....

****

End Chapter: I did it to you again, now didn't I? (Evil grin) All the better to keep you reading my dearies..... 


	4. Chapter 4

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 4

"Yuu- Yuuuuu-gi!", Yami cried out, as he had been managing to do for at least the past couple days, "Hun.", 

Yami still hadn't gotten a whole lot of words, the main two being his, and Yugi's names, the third word he could almost say was hungry. This, do to the fact that he seemed to always be hungry for raw hamburger. Yugi still hadn't figured out what Yami was quite yet, obviously not normal, that was sure. The soul link still remained, yet, all messages remained around the same thing, food. As the doorbell rang, Yugi opened it for Joey, who had come to visit after being told about Yami's changes. As Jou approached the kitchen, he saw Yami chomping down on his meal. After Yami was finished, he sat like a cat might, and looked up at Joey, his thick tail flicking back, and forth. "Hey, Yami, how've you been, hmn?", Joey asked.

"Hun.", Yami responded, with a yawn.

"Yugi what does hun. mean?", Joey asked.

"Hungry, but don't feed him, that's how he tricks people into giving him more food.", Yugi told Joey.

Yami glared at Yugi for spoiling the potential for another meal, before following Yugi into the living room. As Joey sat down it caused Yami to have to move, which, made his spikes bristle with unhappiness of moving. "Jou, watch his spikes, they can be very sharp.", Yugi told him.

.....

He looked down at the puny creature that had hatched from the sky blue egg, it cried out endlessly and could only fit into the palm of his one hand. "Get rid of it, the weakling!", the scientist bellowed.

The same guy as last time took the thing by it's thin tail, and stuck it inside a basket ten times it's own size, and walked off with the basket in hand.

.....

It had been about half a year since Yami had returned as the creature he was now. His speech had gotten to be a lot better over that time, and he learned to keep his spikes tucked down under the fur. "Yu-gi, you wa- wa- walk to f- fast.", Yami complained, walking on all fours beside him, "Sssssssssl- owa down.", 

Yugi glanced at Yami, who was now about the size of a pretty large dog, and would be at least to his chest if he stood on two legs. Only, he found it easier just to crawl on all fours but, Yugi didn't mind, he had Yami back. "I'm sorry, just thinking about how to explain you to Ryou.", Yugi muttered.

"Yami made a whine that was his version of 'Yeah, right.', "Wi-tha Batu- kurra he could be- be-....", Yami stammered.

"Stuck on your L's again?", Yugi asked, mildly.

Yami nodded, "Be- lieve anything! Got it.", 

"Yes, you finally nailed that word, didn't you, now?", Yugi said, smiling.

After Yami learned to talk to Yugi slightly well, he told Yugi that all the growling was actually a language within itself. Though Yami didn't understand why exactly he knew that information. Yugi found that Yami was lacking in his shadow magic as well. This didn't bother the former Pharaoh however, he just snorted as if it to say 'Does it really matter to me?'.

Just as the two reached Ryou's door, they both seen the basket on the front step and Yami ran ahead, his talons clicking against the sidewalk. He stuck his nose in among the blankets, and started to snuff his way around in it, until he stopped dead, pulling his nose out carefully. Sitting clutching to his snout was a small, silvery blue, winged creature. It had white hair on it's head, and it cried it's little lungs out at being disturbed. "It's.... No, it can't be... Could it?", Yugi asked.

"It is.", Yami responded, gently setting the screaming Bakura back in among the blankets.

Just then, Ryou opened the door, Yugi grabbed the basket and Yami followed him inside. "Ryou, that's my Yami...", Yugi said, rushing through all the details, then he held up the basket, "This is Bakura.", 

Ryou shrugged, "So what?", 

Yugi looked shocked at Ryou's response, "_So what?_", 

"Yeah, what's the big deal? He could die for all I care, it's not like he cared if _I _lived at all now is it?", Ryou argued.

"You mean, just because?....", Yugi started to sputter, "You'd let something that can't even fend for itself _die?!_", 

"He'd do it to me too if I was like him, now wouldn't he?", Ryou asked.

"_FINE! BE LIKE THAT, I'LL TAKE CARE OF HIM THEN!!!!!_", Yugi yelled in Ryou's face, "_YOU ARE NOW JUST AS BAD AS HE WAS!_",

With that said, Yugi picked the now wailing Bakura up from amid the blankets, only to have Bakura cry louder. "Shhh, now, quiet.", Yugi whispered.

"You make it seem like it's a ba-", Ryou was cut off by Yami's growling at him.

"Everyone deser-vesa secont chhhanccce!", Yami hissed out, turning abruptly towards Yugi, who was still having difficulty shutting Bakura up.

Ryou looked utterly shocked, before slowly walking over to Yugi, "I.... You.... You were right, okay?", Ryou said, "Sorry I was being such an ass.", 

"Here, just make it up to him.", Yugi handed Bakura to Ryou.

The small creature stopped crying in an instant, and sat there sniffing Ryou's hand. "Come on we need to get him something to eat.", Yugi sighed, "Come on, we'll try to get him to eat some hamburger.", 

Yugi got Bakura to eat a little hamburger, only to have him gag on it, and puke it back up. "Oh- no, no, he's too young for solid food....", Yugi looked at Ryou, "I don't know what kind of formula these things need.", 

So, as the couple days of the weekend went by, Bakura grew sickly, and thin. On Sunday night, Ryou lay in bed listening to Bakura's feeble cries from his hunger and let the tears drip down his face. "I- I didn't mean it, I don't want him to die....", Ryou whispered to himself.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, we find out a couple of things as to Seto! Who's a good guy in this story! Yay! ^.^ (Jumps up and down with joy.) And review, review, review!


	5. Chapter 5

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

Hmmm.... Many of you _are _requesting me to include Malik, and Yami Malik into this if I am not mistaken? Another note as well, you will find out what kind of creatures Yami Yugi, Yami Bakura, and Yami Malik all get turned into (HINT- HINT for requests.) Though, I shall run you around a bit with guessing what Seto's role in all this is....

Sincerely Yours,

FB

.....

It was a normal Monday for Yugi Moto, if of course, he didn't consider the fact that Yami was a just barely understandable creature now. That, and Yami Bakura had been into a baby creature with wings plus would die if he didn't get anything he could digest soon. Add into all of this, as Seto busied his way down through the halls, he dropped a torn, and tattered old book. Yugi picked it up and ran to give it back, only Seto was gone by then. So, here he was first our homeroom, and nothing to do, except read the torn and tattered booklet. Seto's name was scrawled into the front of it in large, loopy handwriting, and the light tan page was titled strangely, _The Creatures of Magic, and Other Things_. Yugi opened it to the first page, and a piece of paper fell out, with more fancy handwriting on it. _The Forlorn Hope, _it said, _A store supplying your every magical needs._ Yugi stared at it wondering what Seto was doing with stuff like this, he read the rest of the writing on the paper. _Located on the corner of Sixth, and Seventh, look for the black cat blocking the path._ Strange was the word for it, what store ever used a black cat to mark where it was. 

So, Yugi waited until after school, then ran home, called up Bakura and told him to meet him in town. As the two met at the train station, Ryou carrying Bakura inside the basket from his reappearance. Bakura stirred, whimpering, but didn't do much else otherwise. The two easily located the corner necessary, but couldn't find the black cat blocking any path, until he realized a sign said Path on it, with a black cat drilled over it, so it blocked the word mostly from view. The two opened the doors, and walked into the shop, looking up at the way the stairs followed the walls in a spiraling upward motion. Rows, upon rows of books lined the walls of this level, and a counter stood at the end by the start of the stairs. A woman stood there, and behind the counter, Yugi couldn't see who it was, but he knew the voice sounded familiar. "Have a good day.", the guy behind the counter said.

Yugi, and Ryou looked at the counter, both seemed to slowly become surprised at who it was, because it was Seto Kaiba behind the counter.... "Seto?", Yugi asked a little shyly, "Why are you?....", 

"I'll explain that later, I take it, you need something for a little infant?", Seto asked.

"Um.... Yes.", Ryou said.

"Let me see him then.", Seto insisted.

Ryou uncovered the blanket, to show Bakura trying to bury his snout inside the blankets. "Hmmm.... Sky, looks to be blue wing....", Seto muttered, going into a closet behind himself, "P25.... P25.... Ah, there it is.", 

".....", Yugi, and Ryou looked at each other, then back as Seto came back out.

"This formula should be mixed with two liters of cows blood.", Seto told Ryou, handing first the formula, and then a bottle with blood in it.

"Now, I can explain everything.", Seto said, "I run this shop because of the fact that I am a wizard.", 

"But, you don't believe in magic! You've even said it doesn't-", Yugi started.

"I only said that to throw normal people off.", Seto said, "I studied magic at a school when I was younger in private.", 

"Oh, I have your book you dropped at school today.", Yugi said.

"I know, here, give me back my book, and I'll give you one more so to your current needs.", Seto said, picking up a book that he had sitting on a shelf.

"Why would I need a different book?", Yugi asked.

"Because, the yamis, they've been turned into demons.", Seto said, with a shrug as though it was nothing, "I dropped the book on purpose, and used a quick transit spell to get out of there.", 

"But, why?", Yugi asked.

"Because Yugi, I could sense that you've gained a strong magic somehow.", Seto said, quietly, "You couldn't have seen the black cat nailed over the Path sign unless you had any magic.",

"I saw it too, does that me that I?...", Ryou started.

"Yes, you do too.", Seto nodded, "Now, feed the poor kid.", 

"Right.", Ryou replied.

"I think because of the change in your yamis, the millennium items takes all the magic from them and transfers it to you.", 

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, um..... Yami Bakura growing up, um... I'll put Y. Malik, Malik in the end of the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 6

Ryou could hear crying from near himself as he groaned realizing he was awake, and the crying was Bakura. Ryou sleepily picked up his clock, and looked at it. Three A.M glared back at him in lime green numbers, Ryou grumbled about having to get up so early, but did so anyway. He went to the kitchen, got the formula that Seto had given to him mixed together with the blood, and came back to his bedroom. After digging around in a few blankets, he found Bakura nice, and cozy in the very middle and picked him up. He held the bottle as Yami Bakura clutched to it, and started to suck on the nipple attached to the opening. Ryou waited while his yami quickly emptied that bottle, before deciding to weigh him on the meat scale that his Dad used to measure out how much meat he used for each meal. "Three pounds, that's not bad, just about the average weight, I think.", Ryou mumbled, he gently rubbed Bakura's back while sitting on the couch until he heard Bakura burp. Then, carefully he stuck Bakura back inside his basket, and carefully covered him up.....

.....

A few weeks later Ryou woke to find that Bakura had gotten out of the basket, a while of searching and he found Yami Bakura inside one of his shoes. After carefully pulling Bakura out from the sneakers, he noted the two, large, brown eyes staring back at him, Bakura blinked a couple times. Ryou set Bakura down on his bed, almost amused at the way he pushed things out of his way or tumbled this way and that. He found Bakura tended to follow him like a child that follows it's mother everywhere. Ryou picked Bakura up, before setting Bakura back down inside his basket. 

.....

Another few weeks, and Bakura was walking almost as well as Yami, only he tended to fall sideways more often than not. However, Ryou decided it was safe to leave Bakura at home, as long as he kept him inside his room Dad wouldn't notice. So, after sticking Bakura inside his basket which now had a screen on the top of it with a doggy latch, stuck it underneath his bed, and shut his door, Ryou left for school. Bakura stuck one paw out of a hole in the screen, pawed at the latch until it opened, tipped the basket over, got out, and climbed up Ryou's desk, then jumped and turned the knob to the door swinging it open and last but not least walking out into the hallway. He soon made it to the living room, and looked up at the man sitting in a chair. "Wyou....", Bakura said.

"Hmm... What the-?", Ryou's Dad looked down at Bakura, and nearly jumped out of his chair. 

Bakura's eyes started to tear up, "Wyou? Wyou!!!!!", 

"Wyou? Ryou....", Ryou's Dad figured out, "Now, you just calm down and tell me why you want Ryou.", 

"Wyou?", Bakura repeated looking around himself.

Then he piddled on the carpet..... 

.....

When Ryou got home, he found his Dad sitting there with Bakura in his lap, curled up and asleep. "Um.... Dad.... I can explain everything, honestly....", Ryou said defensively, "You remember when you gave me the ring right?", 

So, Ryou explained everything except the fact that Bakura had been abusive towards him. Then, came the jumping stage for Bakura. (Where anything he could jump off of he did so he could try to fly.) Of course, by now he was eating solid foods, and growing what little the Sky Demons did grow according to the book.

.....

(Meanwhile, in Egypt.) 

Malik woke one morning to find Yami Malik was gone. So he went searching for him. Soon, he found Isis sitting at the table in the front room. "Where's my yami?!", Malik demanded to know. 

"A scientist offered me a deal for taking him off of my hands.", Isis told him, "I think he's a bad influence on you, brother, so I agreed, and they took him away.", 

"WHAT?!!!!!", Malik bellowed, "I'm going after them, and you won't stop me! You- you witch!", 

With that, Malik stomped out of the door....

****

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 7

Malik walked through the shadow realm, putting all his senses into finding where his yami was.... He was using this dimension to sense his Yami's presence in the other dimension quicker. The time flow was different here, longer, however, so days, weeks, sometimes-even months could slip by while it seemed only a few minutes inside here. There, he turned, he sensed it, the connection.... Malik started to walk towards it.... He soon came out into a dark room that looked like some lab, it was now night, and an egg sat in front of himself on a pedestal. He felt Yami Malik's spirit inside of it carefully and quickly, Malik grabbed the egg, and slipped back into the shadow realm. Just as he did, Yami Malik's spirit stirred uneasily inside the egg. A fine line formed slowly on one side of the egg. Malik started to run for another area of the shadow realm, Domino City, Japan. The egg's shell gave a mighty heave outward, forming a small hole, a small head poked out from it. Little, seemingly all black eyes blinked, little noise sniffed, and the ears pricked up. Malik stopped dead still staring down at what he held in his hands. He could sense it was Yami Malik.... But, renewed, innocent and utterly.... Child- like. Yami Malik struggled against the shell, unable to open it enough now to get his hands out to break out the rest of the way. Malik broke only enough to where Yami Malik's little clawed hand came out, and tore away the eggshell. Soon, Malik was freed from the egg, he had a slightly fluffy tail that was longer than his body even, at least twice as long. A small, black nose, pointed ears, clawed hands and clawed cat- like feet. He had white fur covering his entire body and was giving off cries from being uneasy about being inside the shadow realm. "Don't worry we'll be out of here soon.", Malik said, putting his yami inside his shirt, right against his chest.

.....

They immerged inside another darkened room.... Only this one had a few lights, and looked like a basement. Malik walked over to an elevator, and pressed for the first floor. Soon, the elevator dinged it's arrival, and the doors opened up, Malik stepped out into a very sunny room, with very decorative wooden floors stretching out before himself, he walked through the small room, and out right at a desk. Standing, and staring at him was Seto Kaiba. "All right.... Um... Would you like to explain how you ended up traveling here through the shadow realm?", Seto asked.

Malik slowly pulled his Yami out from his shirt, detaching the obviously hungry mouth from his tit, and holding him carefully for Seto's inspection. "Another yami turned demon, huh?", Seto sighed, as though it'd become commonplace.

"Who's yamis?", Malik asked.

"Yugi's and Ryou's... Only.... They weren't as quick to get here as you were.", Seto said, "May I see?", 

Malik handed his yami to Seto carefully, who looked at the little blinking eyes. "Hello there little guy, I won't hurt you.", Seto whispered, "Let's see.... Ice- demon, pure white, newborn, very healthy.... Whoa! Undeniably male with that thing....", 

"Here.... 89 sounds like what type of formula he'd need.... Here, you'll need a lot of it.... They are the smallest to start out with... But they grow very big, very fast. Seto handed Malik at least forty- nine bottles of blood with forty- nine containers of formula. "Mix one of these with one of these, and trust me he'll drink them all in about two weeks by then he should be about three fourths the size he'll become when fully grown.", Seto explained, "You should go see Yugi, since he's been the one studying this stuff the most. Here, almost forgot, got to keep these little things nice in cool during these warmer months.",

Seto handed him a couple icepacks, some towels and a basket. After carefully sticking Yami Malik inside the basket in between the icepacks, Malik headed off for the Turtle Game Shop in the downtown area.

****

End Chapter: There you go Malik, and Yami Malik are now added to the story for those whom requested it! Now, tell me what do you think so far. 


	8. Chapter 8

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 8

Malik walked into the Turtle Game Shop, and was greeted by two (What he thought were.) demons stared up at him. One was wobbling at the top of the cash register, before it jumped, only to hurt himself, and then go running to the back of the store. "Yugi is upstairs, Ma- Maliiik!", the larger one, Yami he suspected said.

Yami Malik whimpered slightly, poking his head out, blinking with his all black eyes. "You have a baby too, like Ryou does.", Yami commented.

Malik looked at Yami, before he started to downright cry. "What's wrong, Yami Malik?", Malik whispered, gently stroking his yami on the head.

"Ice demons don't like fire demons is all.", Yugi said, as the two came up.

Ryou stood, watching Bakura jump from a table, only to land on his back. "Fly.", he remarked, simply getting up, and climbing back up the table. 

Yugi came and rubbed against his legs, purring as he did so. The room was air conditioned, so Yami Malik was taken from his basket, and sat in Malik's lap. "His eyes are open already?", Ryou commented.

"What do you mean, they were open the instant he hatched.", Malik replied.

Yami Malik blinked, whimpering, and nuzzling into Malik's chest, like he was looking for something. "Don't worry, I have plenty of your formula right here.", Malik said, taking out the blood, and powdered mixture that Seto had given to him.

"How'd you find Seto's store?", Yugi asked.

"I came out from the shadow realm in it's basement.", Malik explained, "You see, Isis gave my yami to these scientists, so I used the shadow realm to help me find him, and come here.", Malik explained, "Yami Malik ended up hatching inside the shadow realm as I was running to this city.", 

Ryou grabbed Bakura from the Grandfather clock sitting in the room. "Fly! Fly!", Bakura squirmed.

"Oh no you don't, you're not hurting yourself by jumping from that high, Bakura, besides it's dusty.", Ryou argued, struggling with the squirming child.

Malik blinked a couple times, looking all cute while he was fed, only, he did seem to already be slightly bigger. "Mmmm... Mmmmm....", Yami Malik looked up at Malik.

"Mmmmmmma...... Mawiiiika!", Yami Malik said then, blinked, "Mmmmorrre?",

"Okay.", Malik answered, giving his yami the next bottle.

That, of course was gone in a couple seconds. "I don't know where I could stay with him, Seto said he needed to stay cold, I'm not much of a snow lover either.", Malik told Yugi.

"Freezer!", Yami said, "Put him in a freezer!",

"Yes, they have those large freezers meant for game caught by hunters, or, you could buy the old butcher's place across the street there, and fix it up so Malik can stay in the freezer in there.", Yugi told him.

"I'd have to have enough money to buy the place, Yugi.", Malik sighed.

"Why not ask Kaiba?", Yugi suggested, "He might give you some money for it.", 

"That's right, he owns Kaiba Corp. doesn't he?", Malik said.

Yami Malik hiccupped a little, and looked like even this room was just a bit too warm for him to stay in for too long. "Hoooot.", Malik whined, looking dreadfully sick.

"We can keep him inside our freezer downstairs for as long as it takes you to get that place ready.", Yugi told Malik.

"Thanks.", Malik said.

After tucking Yami Malik into the freezer for the night, Malik was set up on the couch that was down in the basement too. So, as all went to bed, Malik thought about trying to convince Kaiba about the need for this place.

****

End Chapter: Next Chapter, Yami Bakura talks with Ryou's Dad, Malik's situation, oh, and Seto uses some magic in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Of Things Created

****

Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

I am sorry to say that this will be the last chapter of this fic. However, starting up ASAP I will have for you new fan fiction to explore... (All the fans: Yay!) Including the sequel to Chibi Games, called Chibi Games 2! (ALL fans that had read Chibi Games: YAY!!!!!! FINALLY!!!!!!) For any whom have forgotten Chibi Games it was the first YGO Chibi fic ever on FF.Net. Coolies, ney? Other than that I will release a new angst as well, though I don't know which one I should do first.... Hmmmm.... Decisions, decisions. Do not forget that I am never too busy to hear ideas, or suggestions to be added to fics, and you may use any of the basic ideas in them. (I'm still waiting for someone to post a Chi- Pet fic other than myself, I'd love to read them...)

Yours Truly,

FB

.....

Malik sat in a plush seat in front of the infamous Seto Kaiba, head of Kaiba Corp. Today, however was one of those days he was running the store. So, he wasn't wearing anything impressive, nope, he was actually wearing sandals, shorts, and a white tee, not to mention the sunglasses that were currently perched atop his head. "So, you're saying that you want me to loan you some money so you can buy an old butcher's shop?", Seto asked, "Interesting. I have two conditions though.... You use the shop half as oh, lets see, a small branch of this store.", Seto bargained.

"I could do that.", Malik simply said.

A contract appeared before his face, "Sign it right here, please.", Seto told him, simply, "And that building will be yours by the time you get back to Yugi's.", 

"With magic?", Malik asked.

"No, by yelling at my accountant for two minutes to make a quick purchase.", Seto told him, taking out his cell- phone.

Malik smiled, "Thank- you Seto.", 

"No problem.", Seto said, before yelling at the person on the other end of the line. 

.....

Sure enough, by the time he got back, the sign was switched from For Sale to Sold on the place, and Yugi had already gotten the freezers down to the tempurature that Yami Malik liked, and dumped a ton of shaved ice in there for the small demon to play in. He was currently digging in one pile of the stuff. "Maaawik!", the small thing happily said, "Hun- grrry!", 

"Of course you are, you silly.", Malik sighed, "Here.", 

"Seto said he'd be here later with a ton of books, and basic magic essentials for this place, a list of prices, and a cash register.", Yugi replied.

Ryou sneezed, and all of a sudden a giant mushroom shot up in the middle of the room. Just as Seto's head popped out from above them. "Oops, miscalculated my coordinates.", Seto admitted.

He winked out, and appeared up out of the floor. "You guys need to go to school for this stuff, before you turn someone into a toad or something.", he said, taking out a long stick. 

He tapped the mushroom twice, and it disappeared from where it had grown, and smirked. "Ah, Rowan with unicorn hair soaked in full moonlight over night, one of my favorites.", he sighed.

He flicked it once, and everything that was needed was there, and neatly put in their places. "All of your things are upstairs too.", he told Malik, "Hope you don't mind my putting some snowfall in the freezer.", 

"I don't, Yami Malik will love having snow in there.", Malik answered.

"How's Bakura doing, Ryou?", Seto asked.

"He's been jumping off of things trying to fly.", Ryou explained.

"Tell him to jump from a higher place.", Seto muttered, "It'll give his wings time to open up.", 

"WHAT?! And let him hurt himself?", Ryou asked.

"He can't hurt himself, flying's built in instinct, he just has to jump from a high enough place.", Seto explained, "Like a bird.", 

"Oh.... Sorry..", Ryou sighed.

"What about you Yami? No fire back- up I hope?", Seto asked.

"Bit of ash, but, fire's fine.", Yami smiled, blowing just a tiny flame to show him.

"Yeah, and things mysteriously being burned around the house.", Yugi glared at Yami.

"Give him something to light that you can watch, like candles, or better yet, use these.", Seto handed him a pack of smokes, "No toxins, I think a wizard named.... Radol, or was it old Moonscar? Anyway, they invented it to give dragons, and fire creatures something to burn.", 

"Really? Nothing addictive?", Yugi asked.

"Except their bubblegum flavor, nothing.", Seto told him.

"Wow.", Yugi said.

So, even with the yamis as demons, the group learned to readjust to a new life. Yugi, Ryou, Malik, and their Yamis all went to a magic school and graduated the same year as they did for high school. Each became established wizards in the field of Shadow magic, and Seto's magical stores thrived after that.

****

End


End file.
